A traditional Wi-Fi access point (AP) provides wireless communication for a user device so that the user device can connect to the AP, and a traditional personal assistant device is capable of speech recognition and information access on Internet. However, such a personal assistant device supports only one type of voice interaction application (VIA) or operating system (OS) installed in the user device, and therefore has limited compatibility with user devices. Accordingly, there is still room for improvement for an AP's user device compatibility.